


Candlelight

by eiramew



Series: Loyalists oneshots [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Havelock is.... Havelock, Lydia is solid bi, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: Oneshot taking place before the assassination of Jessamine, when Havelock was still an almost decent man, not corrupt by his hunger for power.





	Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> I just really, _really_ like Lydia okay?

"I've missed you"   
He says, putting his hands on her waist as she bounces up and down above him. Her hair is almost completely unravelled and her breasts are harmoniously moving with her body. He noticed that she's even skinnier than that last time they met and that worries him. He doesn’t want to mention it, at least for now.  
"Bullshit" Lydia mocks "You've only missed my ass."  
Havelock jerks his hips up and she let out a moan of pleasure as his cock hits a sweet spot.  
"That's not true. I've also missed your tits."  
The maid slaps him and giggles.  
"You dirty hagfish."  
His large hands cup her breasts and she exhales slowly, trying to find a better angle.

Truth is, he always misses her when he's away. He's been with countless numbers of women, but Lydia is truly special. That's why he always comes back.   
Lydia knows it and that's why she misses him too. He's tall, tough and rough but she doesn't mind. After all those years he's owned the Houd Pits Pub, it's still her that he prefers, and she knows it goddamn well. _They say a navy man has a lady in every port, but it’s not true. Most of them are smitten by someone in particular. Someone with just the right combination of smarts and sass and charm. And then they spend most of their lives wishing they’d settled down with her._  
Farley knows Lydia doesn't spend all her nights alone when he's not around. As a matter of fact, he had walked in on her busy with some other footman or maid in the past, but never criticised her for it. He knows she likes the little redhead (Celestia? Celia? He can't remember her name) It kinda turns him on actually, to imagine the two of them together. He doesn't know about Wallace but he doubts he's her type.

Havelock looks up. Lydia's hair is completely loose now, soft blond strands cascading down, resting just above her nipples. In the warm halo of the candlelight, she looks younger and less tired. Happier, too. He reaches up to stroke her cheek and she catches his finger between her lips, giving him a naughty smile as she swirl her tongue around it. He didn't think his dick could get any harder.   
"God I want you."  
He says, fingers tightening on her hips. She moves back until his finger slides off her mouth and bites her bottom lip.  
"Come get me then."  
It works.  
Havelock pushes himself up and pins her on the mattress. The metal bed shakes a lot, forcing them to hold still for a moment if they don't want to end up on the floor. Farley's hand moves between her legs and rubs her clit. She grabs his other hand and puts it over her mouth to muffle her moans. He kisses her neck then trails down to her collarbone and starts nibbling her skin, knowing exactly where her uniform stops on her cleavage. If he leaves visible marks on her, he knows she will have him killed one way or another.  
He thrusts into her as deep as he can and he can tell, by the way her fingernails dig into his shoulders, that she's close. 

They fit so right in this small bed. 

There are very rare moments where his mind wanders, when he indulges himself some dreams. He has thought about proposing to Lydia, about buying a ship and sailing away from Dunwall and the plague.   
He doesn't think she would agree.  
They both have obligations here in Dunwall.  
Besides, he can tell a bad wind is coming.

Lydia moans gently, bringing him back to reality. He smiles and rubs her clit with his thumb. Lydia wraps her legs around his waist, urging him closer. She notices that he has lost weight and makes a mental note to ask him about it later. She mumbles something that sounds like "faster" so he happily obliges. The sound his skin makes against hers as he slams into her drives him dangerously close to the edge. He's glad she comes before him, inner muscles clenching hard around him as her nails dig deep ditches in his back.   
He comes a few moments later, burying his head in the small of her neck to silence the long growl escaping from his lips. The last thing he sees is the bonecharm on the nightstand, and it makes him feel safe.

She holds him close and gently runs her fingers through the hair at the back of his skull. Sometimes, they joke that they're too old for this, that one of them is going to die mid-sex and the other is going to be jailed for it.

Farley finally emerges from his blissful cloud and pulls out. Lydia winced. He knows she hates that sudden feeling of emptiness even though she doesn't want to admit it, so he quickly lies back and takes her in his arms.

"I've missed you too."  
She finally whispers, and he knows it's true.  
"You're beautiful."  
He tells her, and she knows he means it.  
Havelock pulls the bedsheets up to cover her naked body. She huddles against him and he places a goodnight kiss on her forehead.

It's just the two of them.  
And they don't want to have it any other way.

 


End file.
